Five Years later
by Seana2271
Summary: My take on Brittana in the last episode of season 6.
1. Chapter 1

Five years had passed, five years since they left this place a married couple and took all their hopes and dreams with them to New York. Now they were back for a special reunion and to rename the auditorium. As they walked through the halls where they fell in love they couldn't help but both smile.

Santana came upon her locker first, she stopped and softly brushed her hand on the locker that held so many memories of her years at McKinley. From the happy times and good times, to the sad times and the break ups, the songs she sung. She turned softly to see her wife smiling softly at her. She was thankful to this place even if she did hate it during high school this is where she met her wife.

'Do you miss it?' Brittany asked softly seeing the memories flash through Santana's eyes.

'Yes and no' Santana whispered 'Is that weird?'

'Not at all, this is where we fell in love, where we made friends for life, where we sung how we feel and didn't care what people thought.' Britany replied as she leant against the locker next to Santana's.

'But it's also the place where we lost so much time, where I was too scared to admit how I really felt about you. Where I tried to hide who I was for so long' Santana whispered softly dropping her head.

'Baby look at me' Brittany whispered softly pushing Santana's head up softly with her finger 'That's the past, sure it wasn't great but it happened and we came out of it stronger. I always knew you loved me Santana I never doubt that and I never will.'

'I love you so much' Santana replied with a soft smile.

'I love you so much too. Me and you for the rest of time' Brittany replied softly pulling Santana in for a hug.

'Me you and peanut' Santana whispered pulling away from the hug and placing her hands on her stomach.

'Peanut… I like it' Brittany smiled as placed her hands on top of her wife's.

'I still can't believe were going to be mothers' Santana whispered.

They both knew they wanted to have a baby but they didn't think that Santana would be pregnant straight away. With the reunion coming up Santana wasn't sure on telling everyone that they were expecting. Santana was only 1 months along and she was starting to form a small bump but it was hidden under the dress she had chosen for herself.

'Same here baby same here' Brittany smiled softly before leaning in and kissing Santana.

The separated softly each with goofy smiles on their faces. Before softly pushing off the lockers and walking towards the Auditorium. One last song with the whole of the glee club to celebrate the renaming of the Auditorium. They both missed Finn a lot, it still hurt Brittany that she couldn't get time away from MIT to come home for his memorial but she knew he would understand.

They waited and listened as Sue talked about the glee club and what it stood for and the memory of Finn with a small but sad smile in their faces. He shouldn't of been taken so early in his life.

'He would of loved this' Santana whispered.

'Yeah he would… I miss him but I know he is up there looking down on all of the glee club' Brittany replied softly gripping onto Santana's hand.

The song kicked in and they could here everyone singing, they waited for their moment which was perfectly timed by Mr Shue. They hadn't told anyone else they were coming siting they were too busy but they wouldn't miss this for the world. They walked in to the auditorium with the beat of the music with big smiles waving at all their friends on the stage. Brittany held her hand out clasping on to Santana's as they walked down the stairs towards the line of people and huddled together looking upon their friends. They all separated and joined the other people on stage, their smiles never leaving their faces and they went round high fiving each other.

They got into their final positions on stage as the music came to a stop the lights went dim and their heads bent. After a moment everyone burst into laughter and smiles and hugs. It had been a long time since some of the glee club had seen each other. They all go reacquainted with each other caching up on life that had seemed to pass them by in the five years.

Santana was at one side talking to Puck about life and general information, as she looked up she saw Brittany talking to Kitty and Ryder. It was as if a light went off as Brittany looked up and saw her wife looking at her. They shared a lingering look and smiled at each other. Even after all this time they were just as in love as the first day they got together.

They both excused themselves from their friends and weaved in and out of the group of friends talking to get to each other.

'I want to tell them' Santana whispered.

'Are you sure?' Brittany asked surprised, it was Santana who was anxious about keeping it to themselves.

'Everyone is here that we love and this is a day for celebrations so why not add to it?' She whispered with a small smile.

'Okay baby anything you want' Brittany replied before kissing her wife softly.

'Alright lovebirds I thought you'd be out of the honeymoon stage by now!' Quinn interrupted with a chuckle.

'You know us Quinn every day is a honeymoon day when where together' Santana replied laughing at Quinn's face.

'Ugh you two and your love I swear it's sickening' Quinn spoke with a smile on her face.

'Well we do have some news we'd like to share involving sick…..' Santana said before pausing waiting for Quinn to catch on.

'You… You…no…. YOU'RE PREGNANT?' Quinn stuttered before screaming and pulling Santana into her.

At the scream of those words everyone turned and looked at the messy hug that was going on between the two girls as Brittany stood there laughing at the two friends. Quinn quickly pulled back to look at Santana and she was glowing.

'Yeah… were having a baby' Santana smiled as tears pooled in her eyes looking around at everyone.

'As you know by now me and Brittany are expecting' Santana said while clearing her throat.

Everyone was quick to rush over and congratulate the happy couple this is what a family was these people in this room were family and now a new little miracle was joining the family. It turned into one big hug with Santana and Brittany in the middle.

They both turned to look at each other joining their hands on Santana's small bump.

'I love you Brittany Pierce-Lopez' Santana whispered smiling from ear to ear.

'I love you too Santana Lopez-Pierce' Brittany replied matching her wife's smile.


	2. Chapter 2

So I started writing and another chapter appeared, it's not the best but it will do as I have other stories to write. Hope you like and please leave a review :)

* * *

It had been 5 years since all of the glee club had banded together for naming of the Finn Hudson Auditorium. Each member had gone their own way but all kept in contact with each other. Small groups would meet up every now and again the occasional text would be sent to each other. Santana had given birth to their beautiful little boy Julian Noah Lopez-Pierce 8 months after the reunion. News quickly spread and visitors and gifts started pouring in for the family.

Both their respected carers had started to rocket after the reunion, Santana had managed to record 2 full albums one before Julian and one after. She was given the opportunity to do a worldwide tour but declined wanting to stay close to Brittany and Julian. Brittany had taken up the opportunity to teach dance classes at their local studio, which quickly boomed and leaded into Brittany taking up shares in the studio. She was teaching part time and being a choreographer for some of the biggest music videos. She got to work with talents like Beyoncé, Sam Smith and new and upcoming talents, her wife being one of them.

Two years after Julian was born it was announced to their family and friends that Brittany was now expecting the couple's second child. That quickly changed in to the couple's second and third child. The ladies spent many days and night worried about the fact there would be three kids to look after with their busy schedules. Brittany had to cut her hours down at the studio and had to take a break from her choreographing schedule. Nine months later a beautiful baby girl Penelope Grace Lopez-Pierce and a beautiful baby boy Finely Jett Lopez-Pierce were born with friends and family surrounding them.

Two years after the birth of the twins, Santana was finally going on tour both her and Brittany had figured she had waited long enough. She didn't want to do a big tour and had decided on touring America and doing a few shows over in England. Even without doing a tour after her 3 albums they still managed to out peak what she and anyone expected. Within a matter of hours her tour was sold out. Brittany was so happy for her wife but she knew that she was going to be away for months.

It was almost 10 years since Finn had passed away, both Santana and Brittany new everyone wouldn't forget that day so they decided to get the Glee Club back together to remember the big guy in a special way. It felt extremely important to Brittany that they do something like this as she wasn't there for the memorial week when he had first passed.

'Are you sure Santana I mean you have been on tour you need to relax' Brittany spoke and Santana was doing her daily exercises.

'Babe it will be good to see everyone and I know it will mean a lot to Rachel and the rest of the Glee Club that we do something to honour him. Plus Quinn has been bugging me to see the kids, and it will be nice to meet the other kids and significant others we have never met before' Santana replied as she continued with her sit ups.

'Hmm sure do you want to send a text or email out?' Brittany asked while pulling her laptop out.

'Both babe just to be safe' Santana replied before switching to press ups.

It wasn't long till they stared getting replies, everyone was up for it and were looking forward to seeing each other again. Santana had even managed to get Mr Shue and Emma to come along for the celebration. The date was set, the flights were booked, all was left was for Santana and Brittany to get the house in order.

* * *

One month went by so fast for Santana and Brittany they had spent most of the time getting the final details down about the party making sure everyone was still coming. It was the night before the party and many of the Glee club were in town staying at hotels for the next few days, others were flying in on the day. Santana and Brittany were lying in bed exhausted from a day at the park with the kids, the twins spent the majority of that on the swings and slides and running around only being 2 years old but Julian was 5 and was starting to get involved in sports.

'Are we ready for tomorrow?' Santana asked a sleepy Brittany cuddled into her chest.

'I think so, the food will get here in the morning before anyone arrives, and we have enough alcohol for a small army.' Brittany replied softly.

'I mean are we ready Brittany, ready to see everyone again and have the house over run with kids?' She asked scared of what could happen tomorrow.

'If we can handle them three bundles of joy asleep next door then I'm sure we can handle some more. It's all going to be okay' Brittany whispered before leaning up and kissing Santana softly 'Now if you don't mind I need my beauty sleep to be any mood for tomorrow'

'You don't need beauty sleep you're already the most beautiful person in the world baby' Santana spoke with a soft chuckle.

'Goodnight, I love you San' Brittany whispered.

'Sweet Dreams baby, I love you too Brit' Santana replied softly kissing Brittany's forehead before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

The party was in full swing, everyone was getting acquainted with each other again telling them what they had been up to in the 5 years that had passed. Julian, Penelope and Finley were getting all the attention as well as the other kids. It wasn't long before all the kids were passed out in the beds Santana and Brittany had made for them, with the kids being out for the count the real party has started. As darkness closed in the alcohol was flowing with plenty of the club being tipsy, Brittany had decided to start the little camp fire going in the back garden as they all sat round it taking in the heat from the blaze. Santana figured she should say something and thank them all for coming.

'So, I'd like to thank all of you for coming to this celebration. It's great to see everyone together again, I know it's a hard time for all of us when this time of year rolls along but being here together is something special..' Santana spoke looking round at everyone as a sad smile played across their lips 'The first time we did something like this was three weeks after Finn had passed and now 10 years later here we all are, married or engaged, with a family or expecting. I know he… erm… he…'

Brittany could see Santana was struggling she never did well with her emotions in front of groups she slowly stood up and grabbed her wife's hand and continued for her.

'As my wife was saying he would be looking down on us happy we all moved on and got our happy ending. Rachel I know he would be so proud of you and where you are now, married, twice a Tony award winner and a mother. Quinn and Puck he'd be happy you found each other again all those years ago.' Brittany continued for her wife.

'Enough of this sadness lets go round and share out best Finn moment' Quinn spoke up as Santana and Brittany sat down and cuddled into each other.

They each shared the best moment that came to mind about Finn each smiling as they finished talking about him. They spent the night laughing and joking as the convocation flowed as did the alcohol. Almost everyone but Santana and Brittany was drunk as the night came to an end, they wanted to remember these moments they shared with their extended family. It was in these moments that Santana and Brittany were happy they had found each other, through the ups and downs they always loved each other and would continue to do so. With three beautiful children they couldn't ask for more out of life.


End file.
